Shinji and Asuka's Totally Awesome Halloween
by EVAunit42
Summary: Shinji and Asuka are forced to go Trick or Treating together but Halloween has a way of bringing people together. After all it is the one night anyone can be anyone else or maybe just their true self.


Hello fanfiction people! I live! epic sorry about my other story what makes you most happy. It is still being written but I've been distracted with work and Dangan Ronpa and life in general. The other story I've reached the point i realized I could take that story any direction I want so I'm deciding what to do with it. In the meanwhile I hope you enjoy this Halloween based story that I cooked up last year but didn't finish in time. There are timeskips so heads up. One of my friends said they proof read it but i think they got tired. Also in the development phase is Asuka in Wonderland but I won't work on that until What makes you happy is almost done. Anyway Enjoy the story. (BTW Shinji's costume is inspired by the music of the night. An excellent Asuka/Shinji fanfiction that i wished was finished.)

* * *

T'was the night of Hallow's eve and all through the house, not a creature was...wait wrong story.

Shinji Ikari, master pilot of EVA unit 01 and slayer of angels, was making dinner though he himself would not be eating it until much later. Still, Shinji was enjoying the peaceful calm and tranquility of cooking in a silent yet warm house. "Misato! I am going to kill you!" Shinji sighed, well it was fun while it lasted. Shinji tried focusing on the family dinner he was cooking but it was hard to drown out the various "I never signed up for this!" and "I'm wearing that!?" As the young man finished dinner, carefully looked over to make sure that everything that needed to be cooked for the meal was cooked or else Misato would try to finish the job again and burn down the apartment while they were gone. Shinji hadn't actually expect his guardian to make good on the threat issued earlier in the month but then again Misato was a cunning and crafty strategist, so pulling off the unexpected was in her bag of tricks. Too bad that the targets this time were the children she took care of.

_3 weeks ago_

_ "You want us to what!?" Asuka shrieked at banshee level volume. Shinji briefly wondered exactly how many noise complaints had been issued against the apartment. Shinji wisely decided it would be safer if he just continued eating dinner __than ask__. Misato gave Asuka a wide grin, fueling the red haired girl's disbelief. Shinji noticed the red tinge on Misato's cheeks and realized that apparently drinking 6 cans of beer in a row made you immune to ear shattering declarations._

_ "__I want the two of you to go Trick or Treating this year" Misato said with a slight slur and hiccup. Asuka was ferocious...well more so than usual. "I am 14 Misato, not a child!" The drunken guardian simply smiled at Asuka as if she were a puppy absentmindedly chasing its own tail. "You are tricking or treating. If you do not or will not buy a costume, one will be provided for you and you will not like it" "What is this a courtroom? I w__e__nt to college for god sake! Why don't you go with baka Shinji? __You might need to.__h__e's so wimpy you might have to hold his hand house to house __just to stop him from being scared__!" _

_ Shinji let out a sigh. Once more he was dragged back into the lion's pit. For someone Asuka constantly berated and put down, she seemed the need to drag him back in discussions if he stayed too quiet. It was almost if she wanted his attention. __Suddenly Asuka's face twisted in disgust "Eww nevermind. If you went with Shinji, you'd probably dress up as a cheap slut and he'd be groping you all night" __**"Ugh, no way she wants my attention. She just likes torturing me" **__Shinji thought. "AND YOU!"  
_

_ Shinji's eyes widened as he found himself staring at Asuka pointing a sharp knife accusingly in his direction. Why did he have to cook whole fish today of all days? __**"Though" **__he told himself as he stared into Asuka's sky blue eyes __**"It is nice to make eye contact with her. She has such a lovely shade of blu..." **__"__Oi! Baka Shinji" Shinji barely had enough time to get out "Whahuh?" before he felt Asuka's knuckles not so gently tapped against his forehead. "__Are you going to answer me? Pay attention! The table's for eating, not fantasizing about Misato in you__r__ perverted hentai day dreams""I wasn't..." "Anyway" Asuka pressed on without waiting for __him to defend himself__ "__Are you honestly going to humor this old hag and go treat or tricking?"_

_ Shinji looked at Misato, who swayed uneasily and seemed almost entranced by everything __happening before her__. What had been half a dozen beers stacked on the counter had now magically became 18 cans. How long had Shijini been thinking? Anyway there was no way Misato was going to remember this idea. Still "I don't know Asuka. It could be fun" he answered meekly, hoping the red twister would go easy on him. "What? What's fun about acting like stupid snot nose kids!?" it didn't work "I said it could be!" "You just want to see what slutty costumes our female classmates are going to wear huh? You pervert" "Hey that's not true!" "What's wrong, can't keep it in your pants?" "ASUKA!"  
_

_ Misato chuckled silently as her young wards shouting match quickly escalated. Behind her drunken facade, sober thoughts swirled in her mind. __**"I want you two to be normal...just for a night." **__she __justified__ to them without saying a word __**"Just pretend to be two kids with not a worry in the world. You two are my family and I love you both"**_

_ Misato gave a small smile as both children stood out of their chairs, Asuka's face just inches away from Shinji's. Shinji surprised Asuka by showing that rare ounce of courage and refusing to back down from the raging red head. __It was obvious to everyone that these two had some serious sexual tension between them. To be fair to Shi__n__ji, Asuka was in a class all of her own. __It was also clear that Shinji and Asuka cared deeply for each other. It was far beyond a small crush. This was young love, plain and simple. But it was filled with complications. Both were too damaged, too broken to understand each other properly. Shinji, whose fear of abandonment leads him to be a self-hating passive punching bag. Asuka, whose fear of loneliness forces her to project a false image of herself that her heart hates and __forces her to__ unleash her pain onto the world. _

_ Understanding girls at Shinji's age was already near impossible but the boy seemed settled on the Herculean task of seeking Asuka's embrace. So if Shinji wanted to be with Asuka, Misato was going to help him anyway she could, even if that meant setting up some silly and frankly childish situations so the two could be together, the very thing they both desperately want._

_** "After all" **__Misato thought contently as Asuka and Shinji stood nose to nose, shouting with flush cheeks and longing in their eyes __**"I just want you two to be happy" **_

_Present day_

So weeks passed and Asuka hadn't given Misato's threat any thought. Shinji, with an impressive foresight and self preservation techniques that he honed to perfection, bought a costume on the off chance Misato did remember. Worst case, he was wrong and spent some money on a costume he did not need. Best case, he was right and saved pride, face and got to choose what he wanted to wear for Halloween night, and telling by Asuka's protests, he was indeed right.

"Shinji!" Misatos head popped out of Asuka's room, her face tight as if she was holding some struggling animal, "Do you have a costume?" "Y-Yes Misato. I'll put it on after I finish with dinner" Shinji answered quickly, praying that Misato believed him and didn't force him into something embarrassing. Misato's face broke into a sweet smile "Oh good. I guess I'll be returning the Chewbecca costume I got you" Out of nowhere, Misato grimaced in pain and disappeared back into the bedroom leaving Shinji to quietly muse what exactly was a "Chewbecca" Shinji turned back to the meal and checked one last time. He liked this apartment, it was his first real home in...well ever and he hated the idea of leaving it for whatever reason: Be it angel, flood or even Misato's attempting to cook.

Shinji heard the shuffling of feet coming from the living room and realized that Asuka must've finally lost and gave into the costume Misato picked out for her. Silently vowing to go easy on his roommate, Shinji covered Asuka's and his bowls with saran wrap and placed them in the fridge. "Come on Shinji, Asuka-chan can't wait to show you her costume!" Misato stifled a giggle but Asuka was oddly quiet. With a sense of dread at Misato's sudden use of honorifics, Shinji slowly turned around. He met Asuka's eyes which were very passive especially given what embarrassing thing Misato had given her to wear. Shinji couldn't understand how she could be so quiet wearing..._that_ of all things. Shinji also couldn't remember his name.

The problem when you live with the most beautiful girl that you were madly in love with was simple: She looked amazing no matter what. Just awaking up from a fitful night of sleep? Beautiful. In a dreary and dull looking school uniform? Sexy. Shinji thought Asuka was stunning at any given moment. There was only one problem that could top the first: Whenever Asuka had to dress up, Shinji's was so awestruck he usually forgot to do important things. Like close his mouth or breath. He also had a tendency to stare and once in a rare moment, justified the name hentai with his uncontrollable thoughts.

The costume Misato had picked up for Asuka had been a cheerleader outfit. It was a shade of red that matched her hair with white and black trims. Stitched in the upper...umm chest area were the initials NERV though the signature leaf was missing. Nevermind, Asuka's red hair had pulled into two long pigtails with two NERV-like leaf hair clips. She wore white sneakers and the two red pompoms hang lazily at her sides. Shinji tried to keep eye contact with her but the outfit seemed to hug her just right and seemed very, very short.

"So, what do you think Shinji?" Misato asked innocently while secretly trying not to laugh at Shinji's astonished expression. What did Shinji think? Sexy, breathtaking, stunning. "Absolutely Gorgeous" he inadvertently muttered. Misato gave a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat's "What was that Shinji?" Shinji could feel his face flare up "I-i-it looks good" Misato shook Asuka happily "See? I told you you would look good in it. Maybe I should talk to the commander about making you the new NERV mascot" Asuka's emotionless face broke into a familiar snarl "Don't you dare Misato! Gah this has to be illegal! I won't be gawked at by perverted little boys and old men just because NERV might need more money! Now for Kaji" Asuka finished with a dreamy sigh. Misato flicked her nose "Kaji IS an old pervert and it would be illegal" Asuka shot back "You're just jealous that he wouldn't dare look at you if you wore this. I swear if you didn't threatened to blackmail me I would never..." "Blackmail?" Shinji asked curiously but it was the wrong time to jump in. Asuka threw the deepest glare she could at him "Eyes up front Shinji or I'll..." "I-I should go change" Shinji quickly brushed passed the two females and ran into his room.

Misato stared knowingly at Asuka "Just Shinji huh?" Asuka's face was redder than Shinji's had been "Shut up. I forgot to add baka is all." "Mhm. Sure. I saw how your eyes lit up when he said you were gorgeous" Asuka wondered if she kept turning red, would her face permanently match her hair? "Psst, he...he's just trying to...umm" Asuka couldn't finish that thought. Just standing out here in front of the boy had made her more nervous than her first angel battle. How did Misato expect her to be alone with him? Alone with Shinji. Asuka's heart raced wildly at the idea. "Misato" Asuka said in a quiet tone. Misato turned to the young girl "Yes Asuka?" The look in Asuka's eyes made Misato worry for a moment "You...You won't tell him. Will you?" Misato lightly ruffled Asuka's hair "No I won't" Asuka relaxed a bit. At least that was one worry off her shoulders.

_1 week ago_

_ "Baka Shinji" Asuka muttered quietly with none of the malice. When she first came to live with Shinji and Misato, she nearly had a heart attack upon learning that Shinji had been doing the laundry. The mere idea of that little...boy touching her...anything was enough to make Asuka march down to NERV, hop into her EVA and threaten to destroy the Geofront unless she was moved out of that sinful apartment, preferably into Kaji's home. But months went by, her protests ignored and Asuka began to adapt to the Katsuragi household. Something about this place made it feel just like a home. No, it was a home. Asuka's home. She felt more at peace here than she did anywhere else. Maybe it was the fact that she actually had a pet now though she couldn't imagine beer being a regular part of a penguin's diet. Or maybe that she had a comfortable bickering sibling dynamic with Misato. Or just maybe...just maybe it was because Shinji lived there. Shinji, who without hesitation, leapt into a volcano to save her. Whose battle record proved that he would always save the day if she couldn't though Asuka vocally protested otherwise. Who made her feel safe and grounded amongst the teenage drama and angel attacks._

_ That's why it made her furious he did not get the hints she threw his way. Couldn't he see how much she wanted him to hold her? To see her more than a loud and boastful teammate? It was all just light horseplay and teasing, why couldn't he see that? It was just an act, an act anyone who truly loved her could see past. She would never admit this aloud, out of fear of being teased or worse, completely wrong about his feelings. He had to like her like that right? She was Asuka Langely Sohryu! Beautiful and brilliant. It was clear every guy in the world wanted her attention but Shinji didn't seem interested or disinterested. He was just there. Asuka let out a little sigh. She was really pathetic, what did she care about Shinji liking her or not? Plenty of other of fish in the sea. Besides, why had she even been thinking of Shinji this late at night?_

** "****That's right" **_Asuka __thought as she__ picked up the sole possession of Shinji that ever __managed to__ ma__ke__ it into her room. It was one of his __plain white__ school shirts. Somehow they had gotten mixed up with a load of her panties and ended up in her room. Though how Shinji missed that was beyond her. __**"Wait, wasn't I charge of whites?" **__Asuka's brain thought in the background but Asuka paid no attention to it. Asuka gingerly picked up the shirt __but before she could turn around and return it to the boy, she bit her lip nervously as she stared at the piece of clothing. This was completely embarrassing but she was curious how good their detergent was. After all NERV was the most technically advance organization in the world, __if they couldn't get rid of smelly clothes how were they suppose to save the world?_

_ Asuka held the shirt close to her, chanting her flimsy excuse in her head as she proceeded to lift his shirt to her face and slowly took a deep breath. "Our detergent sucks" She muttered under her breath as Shinji's scent assaulted her nose, sending relaxing sensation through her body. Asuka decided she might as well give him back his stupid, boring shirt since she was up. Asuka turned to the clock then did a double take. 3 A.M? Had she really been awake that long? As tempting as it would be to awake Shinji up and torment him a bit, Asuka decided against it. She didn't want him burning her breakfast out of spite. __Though she highly doubted he would have the spine to even dare think about it. Asuka would let him sleep this time.__**"But I have to wait 4 more hours before I could see him again" **__Asuka's heart whined but Asuka __paid no attention to the longing in her heart._

_ Asuka looked around for anything to help her get to sleep but as usual, nothing worked. Nothing ever worked. It was a miracle she functioned as well as she did given the lack of sleep she gets. "Well" Asuka told herself "I am the best. Sleep is for weaklings like Shinji" As soon as his name escaped her mouth, Asuka looked at the shirt she held in her hands. Maybe. It was just this one time and it isn't probably not going to work and Shinji should be honored Asuka would even consider wearing one of his plain shirts! Asuka shook her head as she began to undress, leaving her underwear on as she slipped into Shinji's shirt. At once his scent began tickling her nose and her body fell into a peaceful state though Asuka wasn't aware of this yet. All she could think of is this shirt was not what she expected. Much like its owner. Despite being roughly the same height, Shinji's shirt was long so long it actually reached just above her knees. It also was a little loose too but comfortably so._

_ Asuka let out a yawn as tiredness began tugging at her eyes. "I-it isn't g-g-going to woooooork" She let out __as she laid on top of her b__ed__. "Th-this was stuuupid...I'm just going to have to change out of this..." She let out a yawn and the call of sleep was beckoning sweetly to her. "Baka Shinji. H-how could you fooorget to take out your...shirt" Asuka fell asleep, Shinji's scent lulling her into a serene nights rest._

_ "__Asuka! Wake up!" Asuka's eyes lazily opened halfway as the suns rays gently filtered into her room. Knock, knock. "Come on Asuka, we need to hurry! You have sync tests in an hour!" Asuka stumbled out of bed and made her way to the door, trying to rub her eyes open but feeling far too relax to put too much of an effort into it. "Misato" she called back "Do we have to? As much as I enjoy beating the baka and the doll, I don't like my time wasted." Asuka slid open the door and found herself staring at the Major's already dressed form "Can't I just skip today? I am awfully tired" _

_ Misato's widened for a moment __before__ they seemed to hone in on Asuka as if she had something on her face. Before Asuka could snap at her guardian, Misato's face slipped into a predatory grin, one that actually frightened Asuka."I bet you did. Stealing clothes is very tiring Asuka or did you do something more...__**Physical?**__" __Asuka gave her a dirty look "What exactly __are you implying Misato?" Misato simply pointed at her outfit._

_ "Oh hell..." Asuka muttered mechanically when she realized she was still wearing Shinji's shirt. She felt so at ease, she didn't even realize she fell into a peaceful sleep while wearing it. Of course there was bound to be fallout for this. "M-Misato, it isn't what you think!" Asuka cried, her hands furiously waving back and forth in an effort to make her point. Of course Misato wasn't hearing any of this "Well I didn't think Shinji had it in him. Well I suppose you could've corrupted poor innocent Shinji" "Misato! I just found his shirt in my laundry, that's all!" Asuka had never been more desperate than she had been in this moment. She even stowed her normal attitude to try and stop Misato going even further. Just the thought her and Shinji...just...__**that**__ filled her with disgust, and a sick sensation and longing and sent a shiver down her body and... __**"Wait, what?" **__Asuka thought, backpedaling to the last 2 thoughts._

_ "__Misato" Both females froze as Shinji's voice called out from his room. "Yes Shinji?" Misato replied in an innocent tone but looked at Asuka with an evil gleam in her eyes. "__I think I'm missing a shirt. I swore I asked Asuka to put the loads in the dryer. __All of my clothes are here except th__is__ one shirt and__ I can't see__m__ to find it any where. Have you seen it?" Misato's smile seemed to be getting impossibly wide. Asuka's eyes just widen in fear. She would never live this down if Shin__ji__ found out. Shinji himself could probably care less but somehow she knew the stooges would find out and then she'd be the laughing stock of the school! It was bad enough some strange, other worldly force had compelled the entire school to call them the newlyweds but this would just fan the flames __further. __Before Misato could reply, Asuka grabbed the helm of her shirt and quietly repeated "Please don't. Please Don't. Please Don't" __Misato decided to give the girl a break. After all, she was acting very out of character, all over a shirt. "__No Shinji, I'm sorry. Don't worry we can always get you another one" "Okay, thanks!" _

_ Asuka let out a relaxed sigh but realized it was far too soon to be comfortable. Misato glanced at her with a look in her eye that said "You so owe me" and walked off with a grin on her face. Asuka wondered how high was the cost of the Major's silence. "It couldn't be that bad...could it?" Asuka asked herself as she walked back into her room and with a large amount of reluctance, took off the one thing that managed to bring her a calm, peaceful sleep._

Present day

"Of course the price was too high" Asuka muttered to herself, trying not to look at herself in the mirror. Misato refused to allow Asuka to see how bad the costume looked on her. "Oh Asuka you are always saying how beautiful you are and teasing Shinji" Misato told her "I thought I would get a costume that allow you to prove it" Asuka stuck out her tongue. This was going too far! Granted she felt very special when Shinji used the word gorgeous, a word she was sure was not in his vocabulary but still, this made her feel too expose. "I should've kept my mouth shut" Asuka grumbled as she finally gave into vanity and looked into the mirror. Well...she _did_ look good. Beautiful yet sexy at the same time. Misato chuckled a bit before a thought popped into her mind. "Hey Asuka. What ever happened to Shinji's shirt?" Asuka could feel her face reheating "I threw it away! I have my pride to maintain you know and it's embarrassing enough that you knew what I did." Of course that was a lie. The shirt was actually hidden underneath her mattress. For the last week, Asuka slept through the nightmares and had pleasant dreams for once though she could never remember them when she awoke.

"I wonder what lame costume Shinji chose" Asuka taunted outloud, desperate to change the conversation to familiar territory. Misato placed her finger under her chin thoughtfully "I'm not sure, he's been awfully quiet about his costume. I wasn't even sure he got one until a few minutes ago" "Well Shinji's not usually into holidays so he probably didn't put that much effort into it." "Actually" Misato cut in "He told me he loves Halloween, back when he use to celebrate it" Asuka perked up. Shinji rarely talked about himself so she had to rely on other sources of information to know more about her elusive teammate. "Oh? Why is that Misato?" Asuka asked curiously. Misato simply gave her a sad smile "Sorry, that's a secret Asuka"

Before Asuka could pout, Asuka could hear Shinji's footsteps coming from his room. "About time Baka Shinji. Any longer and..." Asuka turned around and realized maybe that was not best course of action. Her mouth dropped and for a moment she forgot who she was looking at. She knew it was Shinji but Shinji couldn't possibly be that handsome. Well he was but seeing him dress up was like..**"AH! Get a grip Asuka!" **But she couldn't even blink, let alone shield her heart from her deepest emotions. All of her bottled up emotions were pouring out and she couldn't stop them. She didn't want to.

Shinji was wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie that was tucked into a pinstripe vest. His black dress pants were freshly pressed to perfection and his black loafers were so polished the light reflected off them. In his vest pocket was a red rose with a black ribbon. Around his frame was a long, black cloak that gave him the appearance of being much more burly than he really was. His hair was slicked back with gel under a black fedora and his one blue eye seemed to shine with a devious intention. Asuka paused. One eye? On the right side of Shinji's face was white mask that perfectly covered one side of his face but Asuka could see a bit of his other eye underneath.

"Who...who are you?" Asuka asked, completely stunned how well Shinji cleaned up. "I know! You are the Phantom of the Opera!" Misato cried out loud, happy she actually remembered something from college. Shinji nodded "Well it is my own take on it but yeah. I'm Shinji the Phantom." Asuka wanted to say an insult or tease him but all she could think is that she never noticed how handsome he really was. How come she never noticed it before? Or had she? "Say cheese!" Asuka looked up and was blinded by a sudden flash. Misato giggled as she checked the photo she had just taken of the children. "Hey! A little warning next time! I better look good in that picture or else!" Asuka screeched at her guardian. Suddenly there was shuffling of shoes and Asuka found herself pressed against Shinji's chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulder. "Then let's take a nice picture, right Asuka? Just to make sure" Asuka turned to find Shinji grinning like an idiot in her direction. "Ye-yeah" Asuka felt the wild beating of her heart as she stared into Misato's camera and gave as huge a smile as the boy next to her.

"Bye you two! Have fun!" Misato shouted from the apartment door then hurriedly slammed it shut. "I bet she's going to have a drinking contest with Penpen" Shinji mused. Asuka looked at him again. He still looked like Shinji but he was acting way different. Maybe the gel seeped into his brain or maybe the mask was possessed by an evil ghost! There was no way Shinji would even think about hugging her or making fun of Misato. "Hey Asuka, let's go" Shinji snapped her out of her thoughts. Asuka huffed and walked away a few steps before realizing Shinji wasn't following her. She peered back and found Shinji smiling at her but hadn't moved an inch. "Hey Baka, what are you waiting around for?" "For you to hold my hand of course" Asuka's face dropped, another blush coming onto her face. Seriously what was with this night? "A-and why would I hold your hand baka, hentai Shinji!" She shouted, screaming a little group of children away from her. Shinji answered "You said I was so wimpy, I was going to need Misato to hold my hand door to door and since she isn't here..." Shinji held his hand out expectantly. "I am not holding your hand! What are you a baby?" Asuka closed her eyes and turned away. The nerve of the idiot. Holding hands...like we're a couple! **"Would that really be so bad?" **Asuka's heart asked. **"Yes?"** Asuka answered unsure of herself. "Okay Asuka" Shinji replied. Suddenly her right hand felt warm as Shinji grasped it. Asuka's eyes opened and she found herself being pulled along by Shinji. "If you won't hold my hand, I'll just hold yours!" Shinji said with a cute smile. Asuka could die of embarrassment but his hand did feel nice in hers...and right. Like they were the perfect size for each other.

* * *

"treat or trick!" Shinji shouted, gleeful as his bag rose with more candy. "Trick or treat' Asuka replied with as much enthusiasm. "What a cute couple" The kindly old lady told them as they walked off. This was the 9th time she had heard that but she found herself caring less and less about denying it and more and more wondering if it was a possibility. At the first house, Asuka gave a halfhearted "T and t" Vowing to kill Misato when she came back to the apartment. By the 5th house she got more into the season, caring less about what people and just enjoyed the time with Shinji whose new found energy seemed infectious. By the 15th house Asuka had inadvertently turned candy gathering into a competition, one that Shinji did not shrink away from but embraced wholeheartedly. They were laughing, smiling and Asuka even let Shinji continue to hold her hand not even caring if she was losing to Shinji. It felt nice to not have a care in the world.

"See Asuka, this is fun right?" Shinji asked her as they stepped away from the 24th house. "Yeah I guess it is" Asuka replied with a smile. Asuka peered at Shinji as their hands entwined with one another. This Shinji was nothing like the Shinji she knew but maybe it had always been there. Maybe he just never had a reason to let it out. Asuka always felt safe and at ease with Shinji but this happy night was also tense. An exception of sorts but she could not for the life of her figure out what exactly was she expecting. "Hey Shinji" Asuka asked, remembering what she had asked Misato at the apartment. "Hmm? Yes Asuka?" "Shinji, why do you like Halloween so much?" There was silence and Asuka could feel Shinji's grip loosen on her hand, his infectious energy dying down with each passing moment. "Shinji?" Asuka couldn't keep the concern from her voice. Just as Shinji's was about hand completely let go, Asuka held onto it as if it was life itself but couldn't figure out why she had done that. "You...You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Asuka said meekly.

Shinji mumbled but Asuka couldn't hear a word. "baka, I couldn't hear you" Asuka said in her familiar but dulled down tone. "I said it's the only day I don't have to be me" The pair stopped in shock of what they just did: Shinji telling her the truth and Asuka for what he said. Before Asuka could interject, Shinji went on "I hate being me. My father hates me and never wanted me, my mother is gone. My caretaker didn't actually care about me I'm not sure anyone at NERV does...I love Halloween because I don't have to be Shinji Ikari. For one day I can be anyone else..." The silence was heavy.

"Well Baka Shinj you are wrong" Asuka gripped his hand tightly, trying to comfort the boy all she could. Shinji turned to her, his sadness pulling at her heartstrings. "I'm wrong?" Shinji asked in his usual tone. "Who cares about your ass of a father? You have a new family! Misato. Penpen And you know what, you're my friend and I care about you even if you're a baka." Shinji gave her a grateful smile "You're my friend too Asuka. Thanks. It means a lot. Come on! Let's go more candy!" The infectious energy was back in full force and Asuka felt relieved when Shinji squeezed her hand in appreciation. But she felt hollow when she told him that he was her friend. That's what she wanted right? Or did she crave something more?

* * *

"Shinji, let's skip this house" Asuka said, her anger growing rapidly. Shinji looked at Asuka and saw a scowl he hadn't seen for most of the night. "Why Asuka?" Shinji wondered what exactly was wrong with this house. "I...I don't like the color! And the decorations are tacky" Shinji gave said decorations a look over: A plastic skeleton, some fake graves, even a ghost hanging from a tree. The house was a pale sky blue. "Asuka, We'll only be here for a moment. Come on!" Shinji hurried the pace so Asuka wouldn't have to deal with whatever reason she didn't like this house. Asuka could feel her anger grow and grow as they came closer to the front door. She tried to come up with another excuse to avoid the house but she could not come up with anything that wouldn't end their night early.

Knock, knock. Asuka wondered if she could drag Shinji away before the door opened. "I'm coming" A female voice replied. Asuka's narrowed, it was _her _house. The door opened to reveal a girl roughly the age of Shinji and Asuka. She had short, reddish brownish hair which done in ringlets and wore an old fashion dress, much like you would see in an old timey movies from Pre-impact. She had grayish blue eyes which at once honed in on Shinji and showed disgust at Asuka. "Oh hello Shinji, Asuka" She said with a force smile at one of their names. Mana Kirishima, an upper classman who just moved to Tokyo-3 a few months ago. Normally Asuka wouldn't have known so much about the girl in front of her except she had unsettling rumors that Mana wanted to ask Shinji out.

So for the last few weeks Asuka may or may not have been gathering Intel on her now found riv...er school mate. However, Asuka was never Section 2 material. Mana had confronted her about her recent activities to which Asuka politely (Or violently depending on who you asked) denied. Mana then had the nerve to ask Asuka if Shinji and her were dating. To which again she responded no (With a hell in front) in a "polite" tone. Mana gave her a wide smile and told Asuka that if she wasn't willing to take a chance on happiness, Mana would happily take Shinji off her hands if Asuka did not want him. Needless to say all encounters with Mana since then have been rather eventful.

So here Asuka was, attempting not rip off Mana's face as Mana tried making small talk with Shinji. "Oh, the Phantom I see." Mana said with a giggle, twirling her curly hair. Shinji nodded "I'm surprise anyone even got it given how old it is." "I did. In fact, I'm actually Christine from the play as well. See?" She twirled around a bit in her dress. Asuka huffed in anger. "You're mighty cute phantom" Mana took a step closer. Shinji could hardly say a word. It wasn't every day a pretty girl was giving so much attention to him that wasn't teasing and taunting. "y-yeah but too bad I have a burned face" Shinji replied meekly. "Oh phantom! You face does not hold horrors for me! But rather your soul!" Mana tried in a false, fake accent, cursing herself for not remembering actual dialogue from the play.

"Shinji, you burned your face!?" Asuka had been so caught up ignoring the two that only heard burned face from Shinji and panicked. Asuka moved towards Shinji and quickly removed the mask, her hands on either side of his head. Asuka found herself now looking into both his steel blue eyes, his face perfectly fine. In fact he looked much better without the mask and his eyes were so deep, she could feel herself getting lost in a depth of emotion she never knew he had. "Wow Asuka, I didn't know you spaced out that much. It's all _fake_" Mana scolded her, putting all her emphasis on the word fake. Asuka whirled to Mana but Shinji simply grabbed her hand and bolted away from the house. "Sorry, we have candy to collect!" Shinji shouted behind him,. He had seen the look in Asuka's eyes towards the girl and he didn't want Asuka to put in jail for assault. Asuka turned around to see Mana mouthing "He's mine" "In your dreams" she mouthed back.

* * *

The two walked aimlessly around, agreeing on a tie for their competition and decided they should something else than candy hunting before heading back home. While the elated energy was still there, the two were lost in their own thoughts. Shinji and how Asuka's face peered at him with concern and astonished eyes as if she had been seeing him for the first time. Asuka, realizing how handsome Shinji was and how much soul his eyes held. It was a confusing time to be the two children but Asuka was determined to put that behind them. "Shinji, in here!" Asuka said, taking charge for the first time since the night began. "A haunted house Asuka? I-I don't want to get scared" Shinji replied nervously. "Come on you baby, you got the great Asuka Langely Sohryu with you! You have nothing to worry about." Asuka said with a confident smile.

"AH! SHINJI!" Asuka shrieked, grabbing onto Shinji's arm and burying herself into it. Shinji peered at the chainsaw wielding masked man that leapt out of nowhere. It was terrifying but Shinji found himself unusually calm. Maybe Asuka terrified meant he had be the strong one for her. Even though it had been her idea. "Is it gone?" Asuka asked frightfully. "No worries Asuka it's gone." Shinji confirmed. Asuka popped her head off of Shinji's arm but still gripped onto it for safety. She had no idea why she was acting like such a...a frighten little girl! This house didn't seem that scary on the outside but now she regretted coming in. She looked over at Shinji and found his calm, collected annoying. How dare he show her up! She was the great Asuka Lang...Abruptly a ferocious bat fell from the ceiling, eyes dark red with blood dripping off its gangs and headed straight to Asuka who let out another yell. Asuka felt two pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and she looked to find herself buried in Shinji's chest. "Don't worry Asuka" he said softly "I'll protect you" Asuka let out a content sigh before looking at him. Had he always been this strong? **"Yes...he has" **Asuka answered herself.

Asuka's one confession finally broke the dam she had built up. Who was she kidding? She did want him to notice her. She did want to him to protect her. She did want to be closer to him. And yes Asuka Langely Sohryu wanted to be loved by Shinji Ikari. Every since she met him. It was like they connected at once but she wouldn't admit it. She would always deny it due to fear or maybe some kind of defense mechanism but this night lowered how defenses, so the joyful Shinji really had. How jealous she was at the idea of losing him to another and now, how he would always protect her. Asuka could finally admit to herself that she loved Shinji. This night had opened her eyes and she was tired of running.

So gently, and with a little fear in her step, Asuka placed her hands on his chest, feeling his race heart beat under her fingers. Why was he nervous? Because of the house or that she was so close to him? Asuka could smell a scent that can be only described as Shinji. A scent that eased her mind and brought her peaceful dreams. A scent she wanted to claim as her own. So slowly she traced her fingers up his chest.

Shinji couldn't breath when he felt Asuka place her hands on his chest. He was amazed he had even wrapped his arms around her. Shinji had been in love with the girl he held for so long, since the moment they met. He just felt like she was the one. But she didn't like weak spineless boys. She loved Kaji but for all her torments, all her torture, Shinji would keep trying to show her how he felt for her. Cooking her breakfast, going with her anywhere she wanted. Even letting her take over his bed whenever she slept walked into his room. He wanted Asuka. She was confident, smart and beautiful. And once in a while, you could her true self peeking under the layers of iron walls she created. Shinji could feel shivers down his spine as Asuka's fingers began walking up his chest, up his neck and finally around his neck, pulling him ever so lightly to Asuka.

"Shinji..." Asuka whispered. Shinji could just reply dumbfounded "Yes Asuka? Sky meet Steel and for once Shinji wasn't sure what was going to happen. "I want to tell you something Shinji..." Asuka inched closer. "What?" "I...I can't say it...it's hard" "Then show me Asuka. Show me what you can't say" Asuka was just inches away and Shinji found himself eagerly awaiting what the red head had to say. Like he always did. "Shinji...I...lo..."

"BOO!" shouted the manic from earlier. The spell was broken "DAMNIT!" Asuka shouted, smashing her fist into the man's mask, sending him sprawling to the floor. Shinji was dumbfounded before he remembered they were still in the haunted house. He looked at Asuka's motionless figure, unsure what just happened but desperately wanted to confirm it. "Asuka..." he managed to get out but Asuka simply took off and ran outside the house. "Asuka!" Shinji quickly chased after him. After all this time, he was not going to lose her again. Not when something happened, not when something between them had been so close. He would not let her shut herself off again.

* * *

"Damnit" Asuka cried, her iron walls raising higher than ever around her fearful heart. "This was a bad idea, a bad idea. Baka Asuka! What were you thinking? You and Shinji?" She laughed hollowly "Worst idea ever. Worst mistake! He doesn't like you like that! He would've made the first move, not you!" She had let all her emotions out but they were ruined. Now she couldn't stop them. She never felt so weak, so stupid before.

Asuka raced into the elevator of the apartment and pressed the button as many times as she could, she didn't want Shinji catching up to her. She only fell to her knees when the doors closed. "I can't say how I feel...It's too hard. There's too much to lose." She cried to herself. The elevator slowed to a stop but Asuka made no effort to get out. "just one minute. One minute." Asuka told herself

"Damn" Shinji growled as the elevators closed just before he could get there. If Asuka ever got back to the apartment before he told her, she would shut herself off forever. Something was going on and even if Asuka didn't like him, even if she was thinking of someone, he couldn't hide these feelings anymore! Shinji made for the stairs and raced up them, determined to say what he wanted to say for the longest time.

Asuka looked outside the door of their apartment. Their home. With a shaky hand, Asuka softly nodded on the door. "This had been a bad idea Misato." she muttered under her breath. "Asuka" Asuka could feel her body tense up as she slowly turned around to the panting figure of Shinji just behind her. She quickly wiped her eyes and willed her face to slip back into her mask "What do you want baka Shinji?" Shinji paused. He would have only one chance before the door open and she locked herself in her room. One chance to get this right. "I...I want to tell you something" He started slowly, getting closer and closer to her. She could see she was fighting something, her mask of scowling and indifference was there was but only in pieces. "But...I can't say it. It's hard" Shinji was just in front of her and Asuka's eyes widen at the distance between them. She had to know. No more games. She had to put up or shut up. She could live with any answer but she couldn't live without one. "Why don't you show me then Shinji? Show me what you can't say."

And he did. Running his fingers through her hair, Shinji softly kissed Asuka. Asuka felt waves of electricity flow through her body and finally the iron walls fell. She wanted more. She was being greedy but this was her Shinji! Asuka quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, even taking a little nibble on his lips. Shinji eyes widen before running his hands wildly through her red, silky hair. Shinji pinned Asuka against the door but before Asuka could fight back, his hands running themselves down her body, each gentle stroke paralyzing her with happiness and longing.

Both the teens heard the lock creak and Asuka pushed Shinji as far away as possible. "Oh, did you kids have..." Misato didn't finish as Asuka bolted for her room leaving Shinji outside. "My...that was different. Come on in Shinji." "Yeah" Shinji replied dejected. He had gone too far. Shinji let out a sigh as he plopped on the couch. "Misato, come here a moment." Asuka called out from her room. Shinji panicked. Was she about tease him for being a bad kisser? Was she going ask for him to be kicked out? Why didn't he think this through!?

`Misato disappeared into Asuka's room for second before returning with a serious look on her face. "Misato? W-what's up?" Shinji asked fearfully. "I have to go check on something. I'll be right back" Misato said impassively. And she did just that, headed straight into her room. Shinji grew nervous when he heard Asuka's door slide open and her footsteps approaching. She took a seat right next to him on the couch but he hadn't dared look at her though he could see from the corner of his eyes that she undid the ponytails and now her long hair flowed down the cheer outfit. Before he could even mention "I'm sorry" Asuka gave him a sharp warning. "I don't even want to hear the words I'm sorry. I don't want to hear anything except the answer to my question, understand?" Shinji shakily nodded. "Now baka. How do you honestly feel about me...exactly?"

Shinji was confused but decided to go with it. "Asuka...I think you are the most beautiful, smartest, most courageous girl ever. I'm amazed at your strength, your charisma, your beauty. I find myself doing anything just to be next to you even if you just tease me or even shout at me. You look beautiful because you make the clothes look good, not the other way around. Asuka...I love you" Shinji felt slightly better but was worried what the red head would say. "Shinji, face me." Shinji slowly turned to Asuka, her face expressionless but her eyes twinkling with joy. "baka Shinji" she whispered before wrapping her arms around once more and giving him a kiss. "I love you too Shinji." "Re-Really? But Why?" Shinji cringed but had to know why. This was Asuka! How could she love him?

"Because you're kind. You're always there for me. You put up with me. You call me beautiful and I actually feel like I am when you say it because I know you mean it. You always protect me and stood by me. And you really are handsome. You're my baka, so get use to it" Asuka said with a smile. Shinji grinned as Asuka pecked his lips once more. "Now it's late. Tomorrow, we'll let everyone know the news." "The news?" Shinji asked confused. Asuka flashed him a bright smile "That we're dating. I told you, you're my baka and only mine. I tend to get greedy with my possessions." Shinji just smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
